In the manufacture of high efficiency motors and precision resolvers, for example, it is necessary to be able to evaluate the effects of processing steps on the quality of the magnetic core material in a timely and cost efficient manner. Heretofore, this issue has been addressed by winding a multiturn coil, laboriously by hand, through the bore and around the yoke of the magnetic circuit to provide the capability to excite and evaluate the state of the material.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fixture for quickly placing a multiturn coil, having a precisely fixed and repeatable geometry, around the yoke of a typical magnetic machine in order to make measurements of and trend magnetic properties. It is also desirable to be able to remove this fixture quickly without damaging or stressing the core.